Yamato Crew
The Yamato Crew (ヤマト乗組員 Yamato Norikumin) refers to the crew of the Yamato. Meanwhile, in the English Dubbed version - Star Blazers they were called the Star Force. This page is for listing the crew members of the Yamato. Season 1 *Juzo Okita, Captain *Susumu Kodai, Battle Chief/Deputy Captain *Yuki Mori, Nurse/Radar Operator/Computer Calculations *Daisuke Shima, Chief Navigator/Helmsman *Shiro Sanada, Science Officer *Sakezo Sado, Doctor/Surgeon *Analyzer, Varies *Hikozaemon Tokugawa, Chief Engineer *Sukeharu Yabu, Assistant Engineer *Yoshikazu Aihara, Chief Communication Officer *Yasuo Nanbu, Sub-Chief Weapon Officer *Kenjiro Ota, Radar Operator *Saburo Kato, Leader of Black Tiger Squadron *Akira Yamamoto, Black Tiger Pilot *Kaoru Shintani, Chief Cook *Akira Nemoto, Yamato Commando *Kazuhiko Sugiyama, Yamato Commando *Shigeru Hayashi, Member of Navigation Group *Nurse A *Nurse B *Fujimoto, Construction Group *Noboru Ishiguro, Construction Group Season 2 *Susumu Kodai, Battle Chief/Deputy Captain *Yuki Mori, Nurse/Radar Operator/Computer Calculations *Daisuke Shima, Chief Navigator/Helmsman *Shiro Sanada, Science Officer *Sakezo Sado, Doctor/Surgeon *Analyzer, Varies *Hikozaemon Tokugawa, Chief Engineer *Yoshikazu Aihara, Chief Communication Officer *Yasuo Nanbu, Sub-Chief Weapon Officer *Kenjiro Ota, Radar Operator *Saburo Kato, Leader of Cosmo Tiger Squadron *Akira Yamamoto, Cosmo Tiger Pilot *Hajime Saito, Company Commander of Space Cavalry *Hyogo Todo, Second-in-Command of Space Cavalry *Jiro Tsurumi, Cosmo Tiger 3rd Squadron Commander *Yasuhiko Yamada, Interrogator *Hyota Arakome, Scientist Cadet Yamato: The New Voyage *Susumu Kodai, Battle Chief/Deputy Captain *Yuki Mori, Nurse/Radar Operator/Computer Calculations *Daisuke Shima, Chief Navigator/Helmsman *Shiro Sanada, Science Officer *Sakezo Sado, Doctor/Surgeon *Analyzer, Varies *Yoshikazu Aihara, Chief Communication Officer *Yasuo Nanbu, Sub-Chief Weapon Officer *Kenjiro Ota, Radar Operator *Tasuke Tokugawa, Assistant Engineer *Sho Yamazaki, Chief Engineer *Shigeru Sakamoto, Cosmo Tiger Pilot *Tetsuya Kitano, Navigator Trainee Be Forever, Yamato *Susumu Kodai, Battle Chief/Deputy Captain *Daisuke Shima, Chief Navigator/Helmsman *Shiro Sanada, Science Officer *Sakezo Sado, Doctor/Surgeon *Analyzer, Varies *Yoshikazu Aihara, Chief Communication Officer *Yasuo Nanbu, Sub-Chief Weapon Officer *Kenjiro Ota, Radar Operator *Tasuke Tokugawa, Assistant Engineer *Sho Yamazaki, Chief Engineer *Osamu Yamanami, Captain *Shiro Kato, Cosmo Tiger Pilot *Mio Sanada, Radar Operator/Computer Calculations *Higashida, Panel operator in the Central Computer Room *Nishio, Celestial Radar operator *Daimon, #1 Gun Turret Gunner *Kikuchi, Engineering Crew Season 3 *Susumu Kodai, Captain *Yuki Mori, Nurse/Radar Operator/Computer Calculations *Daisuke Shima, Chief Navigator/Helmsman *Shiro Sanada, Science Officer *Sakezo Sado, Doctor/Surgeon *Analyzer, Varies *Giichi (Yoshikazu) Aihara, Chief Communication Officer *Yasuo Nanbu, Sub-Chief Weapon Officer *Kenjiro Ota, Radar Operator *Tasuke Tokugawa, Assistant Engineer *Sho Yamazaki, Chief Engineer *Ryusuke Domon, Kitchen Staff/Unofficial Battle Chief *Takeshi Ageha, Cosmo Tiger Pilot *Hajime Hirata, Veteran Kitchen Staff *Namio Sakamaki, 1st Cannon Gunner *Goro Raiden, Member of Navigation Group *Heiji Bando, Trainee of Science Group *Dairoku Akagi, Staff of Engine Room *Haruo Nishino, 1st Cannon Gunner *Tsutomu Makunouchi, Kitchen Staff *Miyako Kyozuka, nurse Final Yamato *Juzo Okita, Captain *Susumu Kodai, Battle Chief *Yuki Mori, Nurse/Radar Operator/Computer Calculations *Daisuke Shima, Chief Navigator/Helmsman *Shiro Sanada, Science Officer *Sakezo Sado, Doctor/Surgeon *Analyzer, Varies *Yoshikazu Aihara, Chief Communication Officer *Yasuo Nanbu, Sub-Chief Weapon Officer *Kenjiro Ota, Radar Operator *Sho Yamazaki, Chief Engineer *Tasuke Tokugawa, Assistant Engineer *Namio Sakamaki, 1st Cannon Gunner *Goro Raiden, Member of Navigation Group *Heiji Bando, Trainee of Science Group *Dairoku Akagi, Staff of Engine Room *Haruo Nishino, 1st Cannon Gunner *Higashida, Panel operator in the Central Computer Room *Nishio, Celestial Radar operator *Yamaki, Cosmo Tiger pilot Yamato Rebirth *Susumu Kodai, Captain *Tasuke Tokugawa, Chief Engineer *Kosaku Omura, Exectutive Officer *Ryo Kamijo, Battle Chief *Maho Orihara, Chief Navigator/Computer Operator *Miharu Sasaki, Doctor/Cosmo Pulsar Pilot *Jun Kobayashi, Chief Pilot *Yoichi Sakurai, Radar Operator *Ryohei Nakanishi, Communication Officer *Saburo Kinoshita, Science Officer *Minoru Goda, Chief Gunner *So Tenma, Engineering Maintenance *Sho Tenma, Engineering Maintenance * Kaede * Kazumina * Chiro * Misato * Myuji * Ruma 2199 *Juzo Okita, Captain *Susumu Kodai, Tactical Officer/Alpha-1 (Cosmo Zero) Pilot *Yuki Mori, Radar Operator/Computer Calculations *Daisuke Shima, Chief Navigator/Helmsman *Shiro Sanada, Member of Technology Division/XO *Sakezo Sado, Docter/Surgeon *Analyzer, Yamato Computer Subsystem *Hikozaemon Tokugawa, Chief Engineer *Sukeji Yabu, Assistant Engineer *Yoshikazu Aihara, Chief Communication Officer *Yasuo Nanbu, Chief Gunner *Kenjiro Ota, Member of Navigation Division/Chief of Weather *Saburo Kato, Leader of Black Tiger Squadron *Akira Yamamoto, Accounting/Alpha-2 (Cosmo Zero) Pilot *Kaoru Shintani, Chief Cook *Isami Enomoto, Boatswain *Kaoru Niimi, Technology Department/Information Chief *Makoto Harada, Civilian Health Officer *Yuria Misaki, Operations Specialist Cadet :*Yurisha Iscandar *Hiroki Shinohara, Member of Tactical Division/Black Tiger Pilot *Shinya Ito, Security Chief *Toru Hoshina, Security Officer *Miki Saijo, Radar Subsitute Operator/Computer Calculations *Shinpei Iwata, Third Deck Operator *Kiyoshi Toyama, Thrid Deck Operator *Susumu Yamazaki, Assistant Engineer/Damage Control *Hajime Hirata, Accounting *Isami Enomoto, Member of Deck Operations *Kiyoshi Toyama, Member of Deck Operations/Tactical/Fightercraft Operation *Shinpei Iwata, Member of Deck Operations/Tactical/Fightercraft Operation *Tetsuya Kitano, Subsitute Tactical Officer Notes: **In Season 3 of Yamato, Kodai was "promoted" from Acting Captain to Captain, even though he served as Deputy Captain for two seasons (and in The New Voyage). Category:Yamato Crew